Traditional pressure sensitive adhesive tags (also referred to herein as labels) do not adhere well to the shelf edge in the refrigerated and frozen food departments of a store due to the moisture and cold (e.g., sub-zero) temperatures present in such environments. To overcome this problem, a tag is adhered to a plastic chip, which is clipped into the molding on the top and bottom portions of the shelf edge. The process for adhering a tag to a plastic chip in this manner is manual-labor intensive.